Trials of Mysterion
by Wingd knight
Summary: Kenny has grown up, but some things never change. He is still Mysterion hero and guardian of South Park and warrior against the cults of the Old Ones and Outer Gods. He had remained hidden and isolated from the rest of the super community for years, but it is now time to step into the light.


**A week ago today DCuniverse went live, six days from now the next season of South Park begins. DC comics and South Park are pretty much my favorite fictional franchises, as such I could not allow these two occasions to pass me by with no consequence. So I wrote a SP YJ crossover that is inspired by the only other SP YJ crossover 'Try to Remember' though they won't go the same way. I'm not stealing Faff's work.**

 **Anywho, I'm also taking this chance to say that as of now I am putting all my stories on Hiatus except: Reborn Dragon Rebirth, Phantom DxD, maybe a Future Hope, and of course this story itself will be worked on as well. I don't want to do this, but with my IRL workload I have to. Sorry.**

 **Now Read, Enjoy, REVIEW, Follow, Favorite, all that good stuff.**

* * *

To most death was the end of the line, it was where their life and journey ceased and a new one began. To Kenny McCormick- also known to some as the hero Mysterion- however, death was just a pitstop. Which really came in handy seeing as he ended up getting in a lot of really dangerous situations as Mysterion. Let it be known that being a superhero was not a safe or easy passtime.

Of course one should also not assume that the only reason Kenny has ever died was because he was a superhero. No he had died from freak accidents, acts of stupidity from him and his friends, non-superhero related acts of saving people, STDs, drugs, and of course a bunch of suicides to get rid of injuries or STDs he lived through and didn't want to deal with. He really didn't feel like living with half his fingers or with AIDs. Yes despite being a hero and 'guardian angel' Kenny was far from being a virtuous person even at sixteen. He was a well known slut, smoked pot and cigarettes, got most of his money from taking part in underground fighting rings, and more. Yet he retained a solid three point five GPA, not that anyone who only knew him by reputation would believe that, or that he had plans to go to college.

Yep Kenny McCormick was a teen of many layers and facets.

And right then the facet he was exercising was that of an underground cage fighter.

Kenny had been taking part in a particular fighting ring he had found since he was fifteen and was actually allowed to partake in the fights by the organizers, who didn't want to deal with 'puny little street shits who would go down with one blow'. Now that he could get into the fights though he came around two or three times a month to win enough cash to supply his not overly impressive arsenal as Mysterion, keep the heat and lights on at his house, and make sure he and his sister were decently clothed and well fed. His parents and brother could go screw themselves as far as he cared, he only continued to live with them because he didn't want to have to deal with the cops any more as Kenny then he had too, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take Karen with him should he leave. Thanks Mr. Adams.

"And that's the match!" The announcer for the night's fights called out as Kenny's opponent, a heavily muscled dark skinned man who had moved like a brick, fell to the ground unconscious at the plastic masked teen's feet. "Once more victory has been claimed by our reining champion BEYOND YOUR KEN!" The announcer yelled into his microphone to the loud cheering of the audience members who had either bet money on Kenny or at the very least hadn't bet on the fight at all.

It was a common reaction to Kenny's fights these days. For the first couple of fights he was in the year before nearly all bets were made against him and he left with thousands of dollars and a booing crowd calling for his head, now that he had a reputation and a perfect win rate most knew better and he only left with a few hundred. He really should find another ring, either a higher stakes one or one where he wasn't known. He could barely pay for food and heat right now and he really needed to start saving for college tuitions.

Damn he sounded like a grown up or something. Another thing no one would ever believe.

From his box above the crowd of degenerates, criminals, and law baiters the announcer continued to stir up his audience, "Who else wants to test their metal against our champion?! Who thinks that they have what it takes to bring this man low!?" He called.

Kenny sighed, he knew what the callout meant. He had already taken down all the actual ring fighters for the night and now he would be stuck until closing taking on audience members and earning pennies. And that had only been the third fight! He would be lucky if he left the old warehouse the fights were held with four hundred bucks that night. He had been hoping for at least six. He really had to find a better ring, one with some rich turds dropping cash or at least bigger crowds than the few dozen that were there from the surrounding towns.

"I'll give it a shot!" A new voice spoke, a pleasant sounding female voice. From the shadowed masses a pretty woman with wild black hair and an eastern complexion began to walk toward the ring. As she got closer Kenny began to notice several things about her: one, she was Viatamies or at least partly- thank you Ned for showing him and the guys war pictures- two, her hair was styled the way it was and wasn't naturally that bushy, three she was very attractive and reasonably curvy like wow, and four she was a fighter. A real one. You couldn't fake the posture and presence not to mention the build of a true fighter, he would know, and this woman who could have only been about two years older than him practically flaunted her skill and the danger that was her body.

' _This will be fun.'_ Kenny thought, his eyes narrowed behind the plastic Bauta mask he wore- which felt he had to wear because he didn't need any of the people he beat or won money from coming after him after all, even if this particular ring was pretty 'civilized' as far as underground semi-illegal fighting rings went.

"It looks like we have a challenger!" The announcer said happily, "Set your bets fast everyone cus the bell rings in two minutes!" He told them.

While the few people who were bothering to bet on what they thought would be a quick and easy win for Kenny, said blonde walked over to the girl's side of the ring and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Beyond Your Ken at your service." He introduced himself cordially.

The Viatamies girl smiled coyly and gave his outstretched hand a quick shake, "Call me Surreal Smile, and same." She introduced with her own false name, obviously even faker than Kenny's. "Are you always this nice to the people who want to fight or am I just special?" She asked teasingly.

Kenny smiled wolfishly back "Sometimes I shake hands with other cage fighters, but as far as audience volunteers go, your the first I've really bothered with." He admitted shamelessly.

"Oh? And why is that? Like what you see?" She winked.

Kenny barked out a laugh, "Very much so. Pretty face, fit body, nice curves… and a deadly walk. What disciplines have you studied?" He asked conversationally, openly admitting that he knew that she was an actual fighter.

Surreal looked pleased at the question, apparently she liked it when others knew she was dangerous "I'm sure you'll figure that out in a few minutes Ken." She told him in way of answering, "Try to make it interesting hm?" Surreal teased.

Kenny's grin widened distantly hearing that the betting booths were now closed. It was time for the fight to start, "Right back at you hot stuff."

Walking back over to his side of the ring Kenny's smile didn't drop a bit. His opponent seemed cool, and she could keep up with his banter and deal with his not overly refined flirting. Maybe after this he should ask her out for milkshakes or something. You know something the loser- ie her- wouldn't have to chew. Could be fun.

"The bets have been places!" the announcer- Kenny really should learn his name or something- called out, "Are both fighters ready?!" He asked rhetorically but getting slight nods anyway as they got into their starting stances, a loose boxing stance for Kenny and a basic Kung Fu stance for her. "Three.. Two… FIGHT!" He yelled.

Surreal didn't waste any time measuring him up, darting forward she threw several quick jabbing punches at his face and upper torso which Kenny either dodged using his experience with out-boxing or if he had to blocked them with his forearms, though a few still got through to his chest. ' _Suntukan'_ Kenny recognized the style, ' _didn't think she'd be the type.'_ Suntukan was a broad fighting style that could crudly be defined as formally taught street fighting and was a dirty and brutal style. In all honesty he expected her to be more of a Judo or Aikido practitioner given her leith frame.

Deciding that it he had spent enough time on the defensive Kenny switched his form, changing out his out-boxer style dodges to a swarmer type of attack surprising the older girl but not breaking her stride. Before that fight he had spent the entire night switching between a little bit of out-boxing and slugger-boxing. Fast feet and slow punches, but now he was throwing an almost dizzying amount of quick jabs and hooks that slightly outnumbered even Surreal's own mass of strikes. However the big difference didn't come from the number of punches he threw, but the power behind them.

Surreal was stronger than she looked- one of the benefits of having the compact muscles of a martial artist rather than the bulky ones of a bodybuilder- but Kenny was still stronger. Her punches hurt and would no doubt leave deep bruises, but his fists were jarring her bones and numbing her arms every time she blocked them and nearly fractured her ribs when they hit her cloth covered torso.

Seeing that she wasn't going to win at that rate Surreal jumped back, breaking their confrontation and giving her the chance to regroup. "You have more skill than I thought." She praised, her breathing almost noticeably labored, "Three out of four boxing styles under your belt, not bad."

"Full set actually." Kenny corrected "I actually learned Boxer-puncher first and built up the others later. Though I have to ask what made your take up a style like Suntukan, its pretty brutal."

Surreal shrugged, "Go big or go home right? Besides you're not the only one who uses more than one style." Without further adieu the girl darted back into fighting range, this time attacking with the kick heavy style Taekwondo, giving her greater range for her attacks and going beneath his high set boxer's guard. Good thing Kenny knew some Muay Thai.

In an instant the entire structure of the fight had changed, going from blurring punches to slower but stronger kicks and knee strikes. It went without saying that the audience loved it, this was the already the most skilled fight of the night-actually one of the most skilled fights he had been a part of outside his vigilante activities-, and looked to be on its way to being the longest as well. Too bad almost the entire crowd put their money on it being under a minute. Oh well, more money for them.

This time it was Kenny who broke the conflict off, making sure that it would take Surreal at least three steps to get back in range with her legs, buffer zone and all that. There was only one way he could respond to something like this, "You want to go get something to eat after this?" He asked her, "I know a place with really good milkshakes near here."

Surreal rolled her eyes, "Ask me again after the fight, if your can still walk in a straight line I'll consider it." She told him.

"Oh, cool. In that case." Kenny jumped forward close to the ground, instantly closing the gap between the two combatants and curling himself into a forward roll, just as he was about to hit the surprised girl's legs he put used his coiled arms to push himself off the floor feet first into her diaphragm, knocking the air out of her and launching her onto her back.

Kenny was over her before she could get back up or even regain her breath, his knees on either side of her torso, his left hand loosely held around her throat and his right fist raised high. The match was called to an end instantly when the announcer- who doubled as the ref for all he could see or do from his box- saw that if Kenny wanted to he could break her jaw, nose, or neck in an instant.

"So," Kenny began looking the now pinned and recovered girl in the eyes, "milkshakes?"

"... Sure."

Kenny grinned widely. This was a good night, he retained his record, he was going home with a stack of cash- though a smaller one than he would like- and he had a date with a hot girl with a killer body.

He wondered if it would be a social fopa or something to ask her why she was holding back their entire fight on the first date.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? I'm pretty sure anyone who has seen YJ knows who Surreal is, I wasn't exactly subtle about it, and while I really love the character both in the comics and on the show and feel she doesn't get nearly as much attention as she should I don't know if I'm going to use her as a love interest or a straight up villain or just a friend or what. Oh and in this story she is eighteen at this point in time.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**

* * *

P at re on.c om (slash) wingdknight

ko-fi.c om (slash) sevenknights


End file.
